Roze kyou re-su (Rose & Lace)
by Mirialdo
Summary: Not much to say about this fic except its a 13+11 fic.. (with a small hint of 13+6 *if* you read it that way..)


Roze kyou re-su (Rose & Lace)

_Roze kyou re-su _

(Japanese: Rose & Lace )

Warnings: Vaguely Implied Yaoi (it mainly depends on how much you read into it), Heterosexual pairing, Slight Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys..

Pairings: 13+11 (Vaguely Implied 13x6/6x13 ^ see Warning above ^ )

(A\N: First part: Une's POV / Second: Treize's POV / Third Both POV's) 

1/3

Une walked down the corridor that led to Treize-sama's rooms. She opened the door and carried the silver covered tray inside. Walking towards the large dark cherry wood desk that stood in his personal office, she noticed he wasn't sitting there as she had thought he might. She set the tray down and glanced around the room, noticing his uniform jacket laying across the back of the chair and then the empty bottle laying on its side on one side of his desk. Papers covered the desk and she gave a small sigh as she turned away from the desk. "Mr. Treize?" she asked as she turned scanning the rest of the office. 

She saw him laying on the floor in front of the fireplace and ran towards him, kneeling beside him. One hand lightly touched one wrist, a strong pulse met her fingers reliving that certain fear. Turning him over she glanced at his face and frowned faintly at the small gash that was almost hidden in his ginger hair. Apparently he had attempted to stroke the fire when he had fallen hitting his head on the marble flagstone. Standing up she walked to this bathroom and removed a small first aid kit from the small cabinet that rested in the room. 

She cleaned and the bandaged the small gash and looked down into his face just as he opened his eyes to look up at her. Slight surprise, along with a few other emotions flicked across them before the mask of cool arrogant indifference came back . 

"My Lady.."

She gave him a faint nod. "Treize-sama...Let me help you up." He gave her a slight nod and she helped to his feet, and over to one of the chairs not fair from the fireplace. "Your Excellency, I was told you didn't eat hardly any of your dinner earlier so I brought some up.." She said as she walked back towards the desk and retrieved the covered tray sitting it on the table in front of the chair he was sitting in. She almost missed the slight shadow of pain that had crossed his face at the title. 

"Thank you, My Lady." 

She pulled the cover off and sat it to one side of the tray as she sat down on the small sofa that sat next to the chair he was sitting in. She watched him eat the small meal she had brought up before she spoke again. 

"Treize-sama..."

He set the fork he held in one slim hand down on the plate. "Yes?" She reached over to gently lay her hand on his arm. 

"If you need *anything*, please call me...anytime.." He watched her for a minute before nodding slightly. 

"I'll remember that, Lady." He stood then and walked back over to his desk and began to sort though the papers that laid there. He looked up at her as he finished . "Was there anything else, My Lady?" She stood and put the cover on the tray, picking it up. 

"No, My Lord." He gave a slight nod and sat down in the chair behind his desk and picked up one of the papers reading it silently. She walked towards the door and looked back once at him as she opened the door. She sighed softly and then walked out of the room back towards the kitchens to return the tray.

2/3

Treize woke up slowly and then winced as the pain in his head made itself known. His eyes flickered across his desk towards the empty bottle that laid on its side. No... that wasn't the case of the headache he knew...it had only been bottle one tonight before he had...

He remembered then and lifted one hand to touch the bandage wrapped around his forehead. He winced faintly and then stood stretching a little as he looked back at his desk. His eyes fell on the list he had finished before falling asleep and he sighed softly. He was thankful that he hadn't found *his* name on there, like he had been worried he would. He let his eyes take in the other papers still littering his desk and then turned away. He would finish in a moment. 

He picked up the empty bottle and opened a small oak cabinet, placing the bottle inside with others similar to it. Shutting that cabinet he turned to another that looked almost exactly the same and opened it, his sapphire eyes glanced at the various liquors that rested inside the cabinet and he pulled out a bottle of wine from its place in the small rack inside the cabinet. He let his mind wander for a moment as he glanced at the label of the bottle and thought about earlier that evening, replaying her words in his mind. He shook his head then and stopped that line of thought when he realized he had been caressing the label of the bottle with his thumb. 

No... she hadn't meant her words like *that* he decided as he absently picked up a wine glass from beside the cabinet and opened the bottle. He poured a glass of the red wine and then walked over at to one of the large windows that graced his office wall. He took a small sip of the wine and then looked up at the stars that still covered the night sky. 'Where are you...don't you know I needed you here? I had to do it the way I did...I didn't want to lose you...' 

"Come back to me...Milliard.." he whispered slightly as he closed his eyes, breathing in the wine's scent. The blond prince rose in his minds eye, his face free from that silver mask. Then another stood not far from him, a small frown formed on his lips and he looked over at the new person. She was wearing a soft light blue dress, her hair was down, and her brown eyes were soft as she looked back at him. 'Lady...'

He opened his eyes then, and took another sip of the wine. Walking back over towards the desk he sat back down and glanced over the papers that still lay there. All were not of great importance. He stood again and finished the wine that was still in the glass and then picked up his jacket, he would go speak with her if she was still up. If she had retired to her quarters he wouldn't bother her. The decision made he put his jacket back on and buttoned it up once more. He walked over to his door and opened it to be greeted almost immediately with the sight of Une standing there with one hand raised to knock. She lowered her hand and then lowered her eyes a moment later. He stepped back into his office and held the door open for her. 

"Come in, My lady.." 

3/3

"Come in, My Lady.." 

She nodded faintly and stepped inside the door. Pulling the cape closer over her shoulders for a moment, she stood inside the room waiting for the next move to be made. She heard him shut the door and then was slightly surprised when she felt his hands on her cape. "May I?" came the question spoken in a soft tenor. She released her hold on the black cape and nodded in answer. 

The cape left her shoulders and for a minute she wasn't sure if it had been such a good idea to come in the dress she wore. It was a backless soft blue dress that flowed down to the ground. She heard a small soft sound come from behind her and he spoke again softly. "That dress...you look lovely Anne." She turned to look at him, a little surprised that he had used her first name and was slightly surprise to see the small smile on his face. 

The dress had surprised him. He recognized it from the small vision he had had in front of the window. It seemed to look better on her now that she was standing in front of him. He gave her a small smile as she turned to look at him. Her hair was down and her brown eyes were soft as she looked up at him. He glanced over at the fireplace with the table and chairs. "Shall we sit down?" he asked quietly. She nodded again and they walked over to the sofa and chairs that sat before the fire.

(may be continued…this is unsure though.. depends on muse)


End file.
